


My Beautiful Kitten Pregnant

by LARRY_STEREK



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ordinary!Harry, Ordinary!Louis, kitten!Harry, mpreg!harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARRY_STEREK/pseuds/LARRY_STEREK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era mattino presto e Louis si era appena svegliato, per poi voltarsi verso il suo bellissimo ragazzo che stava ancora dormendo. Iniziò a percorrere con la mano il profilo del viso di Harry, accarezzando quei ricci ribelli che lo incorniciavano e arrivando alle sue morbide orecchiette feline sopra la testa.<br/>Mise l’altra mano sul pancione del ragazzo addormentato e sentì un piccolo calcio; in quel momento nel viso di Louis crebbe un sorriso a trentadue denti e dopo il leggero movimento del bambino Harry si svegliò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Kitten Pregnant

  


Era mattino presto e Louis si era appena svegliato, per poi voltarsi verso il suo bellissimo ragazzo che stava ancora dormendo. Iniziò a percorrere con la mano il profilo  
del viso di Harry, accarezzando quei ricci ribelli che lo incorniciavano e arrivando alle sue morbide orecchiette feline sopra la testa.  
Mise l’altra mano sul pancione del ragazzo addormentato e sentì un piccolo calcio; in quel momento nel viso di Louis crebbe un sorriso a trentadue denti e dopo il  
leggero movimento del bambino Harry si svegliò.  
  
  
-Buongiorno Haz –disse con un tono amorevole il maggiore. Il riccio per tutta risposta si fece forza con le braccia e si mise seduto, per poi baciare il fidanzato che  
ricambiò con piacere.  
  
  
\- Giorno Lou…e buongiorno anche a te piccolino – salutò Harry guardando verso il basso con uno sguardo che faceva intendere tutto l’amore che provava per le  
persone più importanti della sua vita, tra cui una che doveva ancora venire al mondo ma che avrebbe ricevuto un’infinità di amore.  
  
Si alzarono entrambi e decisero di andare a fare colazione da Starbucks, il posto preferito del maggiore.  
  
Louis aiutò Harry a fare qualsiasi cosa che comprendesse un movimento troppo difficile da compiere vista la dimensione del suo pancione: il ragazzo era ormai incinto  
da cinque mesi e la sua pancia era cresciuta notevolmente.  
  
  
Quel giorno erano particolarmente eccitati perché avrebbero avuto un’ecografia che avrebbe permesso loro di conoscere il sesso del bambino; ovviamente Harry  
aveva una leggerissima preferenza per una femminuccia, al contrario Louis avrebbe voluto un maschietto per poterci giocare a calcio insieme, il quale era il suo sport  
preferito.  
  
  
  
Arrivati in ospedale i due si sedettero sulle sedie della sala d’attesa fino a che il dottor Greysman non li chiamò.  
Lui sapeva del fatto che Harry non fosse del tutto umano, ma che aveva delle orecchiette nere sulla testa nascoste in un cappellino che metteva ogni volta che uscivano  
e una coda del medesimo colore dentro i pantaloni.  
  
Come ogni volta che faceva un’ecografia, il riccio si distese sul lettino e alzò la sua maglietta scoprendo il pancione. Il dottore mise il gel su di esso e iniziò a passarci  
sopra con un macchinario per trovare il bambino.  
  
All’improvviso si sentì un battito cardiaco per tutta la stanza, Harry non resse l’emozione e cominciò a piangere anche quando si era promesso di non farlo ma si sa,  
una persona incinta che oltretutto era il ragazzo-gatto non poteva non piangere in una situazione così.  
  
  
Greysman inquadrò meglio il bambino e – A quanto pare qui c’è un maschietto – decretò.  
  
  
I ragazzi si baciarono e Louis nella mente continuò a ripetersi _“E’ maschio, è maschio!”._  
  
  
Il dottore però aggiunse – Ed ha anche delle piccole orecchiette da gattino - , questo contribuì a far crescere il pianto di Harry, non poteva credere che il suo bambino  
potesse avere le sue caratteristiche da animale.  
  
  
Louis sussurrò al più piccolo – Mi dispiace, so che avresti preferito una femmina e che avevi già visto dei vestitini per lei - .  
  
  
In risposta il riccio con un sorriso strafottente disse – Tranquillo Lou, preparati per il prossimo! - .  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!!!! Eccomi qui con la prima OS che scrivo :D  
> Ho sempre adorato le kitten!Harry e le pregnant!Harry e quindi ho pensato: Perchè non fare qualcosa che comprenda tutte e due? Piaciuto il risultato?  
> Qui Harry e Louis non sono famosi.  
> Spero proprio che vi piaccia!


End file.
